Teleporting Sucks
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Nikolai really hates teleporting./1st mini-story of 4.\\ Rated T for Language...


Teleporting Sucks

* * *

><p>Nikolai Belinski finished the rest of his Vodka, and threw his empty Vodka bottle at one of the Zombies head. Magically, it hit the zombie dead straight, sending the weak Zombie tumbling to the side, and into another Zombie.<br>"He shoots, he scores! Russian's win again!" Nikolai cheered in his drunken state while walking over to Teleporter: C.

Teleporter C, he claimed it as his spot. Meanwhile, Dempsey had the place at the Mainframe covered, Takeo had Teleporter A, and Richtofen had Teleporter B.

Nikolai watched as some of the Zombies 'magically multiply' as he ran around the room. Up the stairs, jumping down, run near the teleporter, then back to running up the stairs.  
>All while shooting and tossing gernades at the bigger horde of Zombies.<br>"Oh, shit.." Nikolai swore, seeing as Richtofen went down.  
>Just as he was about to leave to go save him, it appears that Dempsey had already beat him to it.<br>"Nikolai doesn't want to leave spot." He mumbled to himself, jumping off the railing and landing on the ground, not to gracefully.  
>"Ow!" He cursed, standing awkwardly and rubbing his poor ass.<br>He stumbled towards the teleporter, just realising that he had run out of precious ammo.  
>"Can this day get any worse?" He asked himself with his drunken Russian accent. "Aww... Fuck it." He swore, watching as a bunch of Hounds from Hell came running up to him.<br>"Down, Suka! Down!" He yelled, kicking the firey dog's side. It jumped up towards him and tried sinking it's sharp fangs into Nikolai's head.  
>Nikolai managed to dodge last second, only getting part of his headdress torn a bit. "Stupid mutts." He glared, flipping part of the torn piece over his shoulder, taking his other weapon, the HK21, and started to shoot the dogs and the Zombies that were coming for him.<br>"Shit!" He cursed even louder than the last time, fully out of ammo, both of his weapons.  
>"Oh well, time to upgrade!" He said, running into the teleporter, teleporting before the horde could touch him.<p>

While going through the teleporter, Nikolai suddenly felt his insides turn inside-out and he then felt all light-headed and really dizzy.  
><em>'Note to Self: Don't teleport while drunk... Oh wait, I'm always drunk.' <em>The Russian man shok his head, but only made it worse.  
>"Ugh.." He groaned, and stumbled to the side and was close to the edge. He tripped over his own feet and crashed into a horde of Zombies, hard.<br>"The fuck are you doing, Nikki?" Dempsey shouted, but all Nikolai heard were the screetches and moans of the Nazi Zombies.  
>Not to long, he was hit by the horde around them and left Dempsey to deal with the horde. Nikolai shot his M1911 furiously, but couldn't really kill any with a pistol on round 57.. Unless there was an Insta kil-<p>

_Insta-Kill..._

Nikolai paused and blinked. _'Okaay, Nikolai is not crqzy, he swears.' _Nikolai aimed carefully and shot the Zombies, helping Dempsey.  
>Nikolai's brown eyes widened when he saw a Zombie come up behind the American Marine, and bitch slap him.<p>

_"Hi! My name is Monkey!" _

Nikolai frowned, _'Stupid fucking annoying damn Monkey Music...' _He thought, glaring at the Monkey banging his tambourines and jumping up and down.  
>That gave Dempsey the time to escape his near death expeirence and save Nikolai.<br>"Run, Damnit!" Dempsey shouted, kicking Nikolai out of the area he was in. "Go get a Juggernog." Dempsey said, distracting the zombies from killing Nikolai.  
>"I know, you stupid American."<br>"Hey, I saved you, you should be bowing to me." Dempsey smirked, getting a Headshot just before a Zombie was going to hit him.  
>Nikolai didn't need to be told twice, he bolted through the hall and by Takeo who was using the Box.<br>He ran up to the Juggernog machine, inserted his money, and chugged the red liquid, then tossed the empty bottle.  
>Nikolai jumped off near the bridge, and ran all the way back to his special spot that he chose. "Nikolai will take you on anyday Zombies!" The Russian shouted, catching the attention of the Dead Nazi's.<br>He aimed his HK21, and was about to shoot, but was distracted by the annoying sound of an empty gun...

_"Sookin Syn!" _


End file.
